Nop
by karin-chan150301
Summary: –pero supongo que no te detendrás ¿Verdad? –Nop, incluso soy capaz de seguirte hasta tu casa. fic dedicado a Mika Flores por ganar en la semana Hk del grupo Universo Hitsukarin


**Nop**

Caminó con desgano mientras intentaba no pensar el las tonterías que su hermana comenzaba a soltar desde hace unas semanas. No era como si Toshiro pudiera odiar a Rangiku pero desde hace un par de días la chica se había puesto muy pesada, según ella él era un amargado tan grande que necesitaba una novia, la verdad esos comentarios lo había comenzado a soltar desde que tan solo tenía diez años, pero ahora, seis años después esto era simplemente insoportable pues no conforme con molestarlo día y noche con la misma estupidez ahora ya hasta le buscaba novia por todos los medios, su último intento casi lo había hecho matarla pues ¡¿A quien carajos se le ocurre hacer una convocatoria en redes sociales solo para buscarle una jodida novia?! Y lo peor de todo, sus padres y sus mejores amigos no hacían más que ayudarla, ¿Tan desesperado lo notaba? Nop, Toshiro estaba todo menos desesperado por encontrar a una chica con la cual salir en esos momentos y eso lo podía jurar tanto como que su cabello era blanco natural. No entendía el maldito afán por eso, tan sólo tenía 16 años, aquello era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado, al menos por ahora.  
Tan metido iba en sus pensamientos que no noto que a sus pies se encontraba un balón de fútbol hasta que una voz dura pero infantil lo llamo –¿Podrías darme mi balón? –Cabello negro, ojos ónix, mejillas rojas por el tiempo que llevaba jugando, cuerpo menudo enfundado en unos shorts de licra por encima de su rodilla y una playera suelta. –Gracias –fue lo que dijo una vez que él le devolvió el balón.

–Ten más cuidado –sugirió para continuar con su caminata por el parque.  
–¡Oye! –llamó la niña de tan solo once años. –¿Sabes jugar? –pregunto acercándose.  
–¿Por qué debería contestar? –contestó con monotonía.  
–Yo pregunté primero –se cruzó de brazos enfadada.  
Soltó un bufido, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una pelea con esa molesta niña. –Eso no te incumbe –metió las manos en las bolsas de sus jeans antes de darse la vuelta y partir.  
–Quede de practicar con mi hermano, pero el muy idiota se fue con sus amigos así que me quedé sola, no es divertido practicar solo así que…  
–¿Por qué crees que esto me importa? –cortó a la pelinegra.  
–Eres muy amargado –respondió ella sin inmutarse por el ceño fruncido en el rostro del mayor. –¿Cómo te llamas?  
–No es algo que deba decirte –nuevamente aquel tono se hizo presente.  
–Vamos, no seas amargado, solo he hecho una pregunta y no es como si te estuviera pidiendo las respuestas a las grandes preguntas existenciales, solo tu nombre, no es mucho pedir  
Soltó un suspiro, tal vez iniciar una conversación con ella no sería tan malo. –Toshiro  
–Yo soy Karin –él asintió dándole a entender a la niña que podía continuar. –No eres muy hablador ¿Cierto? –cuestionó escéptica.  
–No es algo que me parezca indispensable, además es molesto ir por la calle y que una chiquilla se te acerque como si te conociera de toda la vida.  
–Lo haces sonar como si hiciera esto todos los días –murmuró con un puchero.  
–Pues eso parece  
–Es la primera vez, usualmente me la pasó ignorando a todos, pero tú pareces interesante –comentó con los brazos tras la cabeza. –No todos los días te encuentras con un aspirante a delincuente  
–No soy un delincuente –habló entre dientes.  
–¿Enserio? Entonces ¿Por qué tienes el cabello decolorado y usas lentillas?  
–Tanto mis ojos como mi cabello son naturales –bufó.  
–¿Lo juras? Porque es un color poco usual  
–Es mi tono natural –repitió con hastío.  
–Te creeré por hoy –una sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de la ojo ónix. –Por cierto, Ya no me dijiste sí sabías jugar fútbol.  
–¿Por qué te interesa? –con una ceja arqueada.  
–Pronto tendré un partido con unos chicos de instituto, así que…  
–Me niego a ayudarte –le interrumpió.  
–Ni siquiera te lo había pedido –desvió la mirada levemente sonrojada –aunque me sería de mucha ayuda que lo hicieras  
–¿Por que yo? ¿No acaso mencionaste que tenías un hermano, por qué no se lo pides a él?  
–Mira –detuvo su caminar y él le imitó –no sé en que esté metido mi hermano, pero últimamente no tiene tiempo, además te he observado desde hace unas semanas, asistes a la secundaria de Karakura, clase 1-3, mejores notas y además muy buen jugador de fútbol y basquetbol, sí quiero ganar este partido necesitaré que me ayudes –pidió agachando la cabeza. -Por favor  
Miro a la pequeña, ¿Debía sentirse halagado por el hecho de que ella supiera toda esa información de él, o por el contrario incómodo? Opto por la última, después de todo no era normal que una chiquilla supiera todo eso de él, es más eso era muy tenebroso y hasta cierto punto perturbador, aunque tenía que admitir que la chica estaba decidida a convencerlo de jugar.  
Soltó un suspiro –En mi lugar muchos en esta situación habrían salido despavoridos al saber que una pequeña acosadora anda a por ellos con el único afán de convencerlos de jugar en algo que no es en absoluto asunto de ellos, y créeme que estuve a punto de hacerlo –la cara de la menor no mostraba vergüenza, muy por el contrario se notaba molesta por las palabras del peliblanco. –pero supongo que no te detendrás ¿Verdad?  
–Nop, incluso soy capaz de seguirte hasta tu casa –dijo con simpleza.  
Entrecerró los ojos, ¿Estaba bromeando verdad?, levantó una ceja escéptico, aquellos ojitos llenos de determinación le corroboraron que lo recién dicho era una posibilidad muy tangible, un suspiro lleno de resignación salió de sus labios.  
–¿Cuándo será el partido? –una sonrisa brillante tiró de los labios de la pelinegra.  
–En cinco días, pero estaremos entrenando en este parque todos los días –contestó entusiasmada.  
–Tal vez esté ahí  
–¡Kya! –chilló lanzándose a él y rodeado con sus pequeños bracitos su cintura.  
–¿Q-que haces? –pregunto sonrojado ante las atentas miradas de todos los que pasaban por ahí.  
–¡Ganaremos, eso es seguro! –tal como se había lanzado se apartó mientras murmuraba cosas sobre ganarle a aquellos chicos. –Gracias, no te arrepentirás –grito antes de salir corriendo dejándolo con un gran signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza. –¡Te esperaré aquí mañana! –gritó a lo lejos.  
Mientras tanto el peliblanco solo parpadeo confundido, qué niña más extraña se había topado ese día, soltó un suspiro antes de dar media vuelta y partir directo a casa, obviamente Hitsugaya Toshiro no había predicho que ese era el inicio de una extraña amistad que esa peculiar niña, nop, ni por asomo hubiera tampoco predicho que su problema con una novia ya estaba más que solucionado.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Fic dedicado a **Mika Flores** , y además es una precuela del fic "Quidam" espero lo disfrutes y felicidades por ganar.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a los que dejan reviews.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
